Pendulum
by Eino
Summary: Seifer is betrayed by Edea. Irvine gets seperated from Squall and the others what will happen to the cowboy? Seifer x Irvine Seifer x Squall Please review.


I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters excuse me while i go cry in teh corner now. sniffles I never got to finish the game by the way, last i remember i was on the 2 disc Fighting Edea. sigh yeha poor me so close to 3 disc curses the last day of school I was borrow it from a friend techniacally. Thank you Miraki. HeheIrvine drools

Chapter 1.

_**Pendulum **_

By: Eino

The fight for Galdbadia got worse. That bitch Edea threw me away like garbage. All that I did for her she has the nerve to throw me out me out like that. I don't care, I never trusted her anyway. The city was in ruins. Balamb was safe though. I somehow ended up in Deling. But not just me a couple of Squall's little flunkies too, and the obnoxious chicken-wuss Zell was here too, none the less. This was the only place I could think of staying just till things cooled off. Me, Zell and Irvine were the only three. We got split up from Squall and the others. I told Zell to stay put, but the dumbass never listens to anyone. Me on the other hand I was gonna find a hotel to crash at for the night, it's really late and I'm tired. Irvine followed me, he was quiet the whole way there. "At least you have more brains then Zell." I said. Irvine didn't say anything. He seemed pretty preoccupied with his own problems. The place was packed. We were lucky to even get a room. It started pouring outside.

I gazed around the room Irvine and I decided to spend the night in. It wasn't that best of things, but it kept us dry. Irvine was sitting over against the wall with his head slumped over on his chest. His hair covered his eyes. "Drama Queen." I said.

I went to kneel in front of him ignoring the stiffness of my body. I gazed at him. His hair was innocently falling over his shoulders, his lips slightly parted as he breathed, His brown shinny hair glistened through the darkness of the room. I know I've teased, bullied and tortured them a lot, but they were still my friends they put up with me while no one else would. I owe them that much especially Irvine. I just now noticed how feminine he looked. Sure, it had crossed my mind; the guy's obviously attractive, but it had never dawned on me like it has now.

I had to stop myself from brushing his hair aside to show more of his beautiful face.

Damn, I'm so messed up, what wrong with me? For me to be thinking this kind of stuff. Who was a guy on top of that. I guess life can do that to you, make you all crazy inside, and all. But it makes you relies things you never thought of before, it's a change, a big change.

We've beentogether forever sure its been rough and I lost half my memory of them but still its been something, no? Its amazing he was my shadow and I was his. Squall, Irvine and Zell. Its funny how I am now remembering this. If Squall would have died I don't know what I would have done and Zell. Hmph I wouldn't have anyone to call chicken wuss. Anymore. The thoughts were so unthinkable. I extended my hand,

and lightly brushed his cheek to reassure myself he was there. He stirred a little in his sleep, but didn't wake up. God this was ridiculous. What the fuck is wrong with me. I should just go to the other side of the room and lay down and forget about all this. But my body, my mind I couldn't move it was useless. I gave into it and sat on the floor next to him. Why me I sighed. Irvine's face was the only thing that brought me comfort. Although he is a pervert I still love him.

I always could understand him. He spoke more with his words then his eyes. We fit perfectly i would think like pieces of a puzzle it was like destiny. Sighing heavily I decided to finally leave him alone, but as soon as I moved I heard his soft voice like a harp. "Seifer..." Shocked I looked down at him, and realized he was still asleep. His eyes rolled jerkily behind his lids. He was dreaming... about me. Why would he be dreaming about me of all people? I was curious. Shouldn't he be dreaming about that one girl oh what was her name? Selphie. I lowered myself to him placing my ear as close to his mouth as I could go. He continued to mutter, but I couldn't understand a word he was saying.. Then suddenly my name slithered out. From his soft lips. "Seifer…" He began to blush slightly. I never expected this form Irvine. I could feel myself becoming hot at the way he said my name as it rolled off his tongue. I leaned in closer, seeing if he would say more. "please…" I was at a quandary here. He shifted in his sleep tossing and turning. I whispered into his ear "What is it Irvine?" He didn't answer. I sighed he probably didn't even hear me I said. I sat on the bed gazing at him. "Seifer…touch me." Wait did he just say what I though he said? I blushed not knowing what to do.My face was completely flusteredI soon found myself wanting to touch him, but something was holding me back. I wanted to feel his skin under my fingers and run my hand through his hair. So beautiful I murmured. I was quiet as I could be. I rubbed my hand along his cheek.He smiled. My blood began to boil, and I could feel myself becoming hard. Why was something as innocent as this giving me a hard on? I swallowed hard as more blood flowed to my groin intensely.

Before tonight i have never considered myself to be with another man, especially not Irvine. The thought didn't faze me at all. I didn't know whether this was good or bad. I never really considered my self gay. . Grr damnit what to do. He was so beautiful I wanted to kiss him so bad. Frozen I was not sure of what to do. I began sweating, gulping I bent closer to him, licking my lips. His hat feel startiling me, as i jumped back. I then bent forward. I kissed him gently, he moaned in his sleep. Blue eyes shot open as Irvine glanced at me and skittered away, onto the bed. I was ashamed. "Irvine I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." It was the only excuse I could think of and at such a short moment.. He licked his lips and said. "Did you just kiss me?" I lowered. My head. "maybe." he wiped his mouth with his hand and looked up at me. "since when do you enjoy kissing guys?" Irvine asked.

His blue eyes staring at me so innocently.

"I dunno." I replied. Taking off my jacket and threw it onto the floor, normally I would care but, at this moment I had one thing on my mind and, one thing alone. _Irvine_. I threw up my feet as I curled up into a small ball upon the bed. "Just forget about it Irvine it was nothing I just thought you were a women was all. Now go to sleep." He starred at me angrily "You prick, you kiss me wildly then you call me a women!" he shouted. "Will you shut up and go to sleep." Irvine pouted rolling over onto the bed, back towards me. That night I never figured out what drove me to kiss him, was it because I was being a horny bastard or was it something else? "Hmm..whatever it was I have other things to worry about." I said, and with that I closed my eye and drifted to sleep.

Author Note:

Yeah i know this was a cliff hanger, sorry. sweatdropI will continue this fic though so please DON'T EAT ME! runs and hides chapter 2 will be much longer i promise.


End file.
